


Kiss Me At Midwinter

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, Yen is OVER their pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Yennefer hatches a scheme while wintering in Kaer Morhen with Geralt and Jaskier to get them to kiss. She didn't quite account for their stubbornness.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Kiss Me At Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> MANY THANKS TO MY CO-AUTHOR @bardlygo on twitter for helping me cowrite this and giving the prompt! Yes this is a midwinter fic in March! Also do be forewarned younger readers, the last part gets a little spicy but not explicit.

“Are you serious?” Yennerfer looked between Geralt and Jaskier, who were sitting on the floor resolutely looking anywhere but each other. They had all been caught in an adventure too close to the changing of the seasons, and so the sorceress and the bard had joined the witcher to winter at Kaer Morhen. By the time of the first snow, Yennefer was ready to turn the other two into newts, as they danced around their feelings and each other. Come the midwinter festival, a small affair at the Wolf School, she had completely lost her patience.

It was a simple spell, foolproof even. If two people who shared feelings walked under the mistletoe, they would be stuck there until they kissed. It would hopefully get them to at least  _ acknowledge _ this so she could have some peace for the rest of the season.

That was four hours ago.

Jaskier was tapping out a beat on his thigh, glancing up at the accursed mistletoe, perhaps praying it would release him from his prison. Geralt was spinning a small knife around his fingers, medallion vibrating from Yen’s spell. They had not made eye contact since they were trapped in the doorway.

Yennefer knew she had to walk away, before she burst a blood vessel. She knew herself to be stubborn, but she still wasn’t as stubborn as these two when it came to basic emotions. Jaskier was fine bedding half the continent, making cuckolds of kings, but gods forbid his pursuits be serious. Geralt seemed he’d rather face every beast in the land before he acknowledged he felt anything. She needed a drink, hopefully the strongest thing in this castle.

As she stormed off, Jaskier stole a glance at the other victim of this spell. Luckily Geralt was looking at his knife, but Jaskier’s ass was getting sore and he knew there was no way out of this besides facing it. “Should we-” he began, silver tongue turned to lead. Geralt looked up at noise, with those piercing yellow eyes he adored. “Look, I know this is just as painful for you as it is for me, but-” he began again, before stopping. How was he supposed to put this? Oh, he could write songs of enchanting lovers and brave knights, but when it came to Geralt… there was always a block of some sort. It didn’t make sense. It  _ never _ made sense, and yet…. here they were.

Something shifted in Geralt’s gaze, looking towards Jaskier with the same intense stare he normally adopted when he was facing down a foe. The knife was gone, and Jaskier found the front of his doublet manhandled as Geralt pulled him into a kiss. Jaskier froze for a moment at the sudden action after all the stillness, but he found himself melting into the kiss as it grew rougher. Jaskier gave as good as he got, and as he pressed his tongue against Geralt’s teeth. He shivered as sharp fangs brushed against his bottom lip.

Hours later, when Yennefer had returned to find the threshold empty (save for Jaskier’s discarded doublet), she couldn’t help the smirk that grew on her face.

The rest of the night was a blur for the two. When he awoke the next morning, sore and bruised with lips swollen from kisses, Jaskier knew he could forever tease Geralt for the disgruntled, cat-like noise he made when disturbed from sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
